


My Prince

by LokiStank



Series: 3 am one shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Aesir Tony, Fluff and Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Pining Tony, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prince Loki, and odin, he's a weaponsmith, loki hates the court, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiStank/pseuds/LokiStank
Summary: Anthony had long ago made peace with the knowledge that Loki did not reciprocate his feelings.





	My Prince

Anthony watched as Loki paced around his workshop, muttering obscenities under his breath.

From what he'd managed to gather, the court was especially idiotic and ignorant today, brushing aside important issues for ones they found more important. Loki had always hated it when they did that, ever since the beginning. The younger prince knew he'd never be king - not with golden Thor running around - but he sincerely wished he could, even just to sort out the serious threats no one was addressing.

Anthony knew that as a lowly weaponsmith his opinion was worthless in the eyes of the nobles and court members. And yet his best friend always seeked his council, running to him for comfort and never failing to get his point of view in the matters. Loki tried desperately to make the members understand, see the bigger threats coming for them, and every time was brushed away.

"If I ever become king my Anthony, you will be there with me," Loki had said so many moons ago, "You will share the throne with me and together, you and I, we can overcome anything."

The weaponsmith had smiled brightly, indulging his best friends fantasy, even though they were both well aware it would remain just that - a fantasy.

Right now, watching him run himself ragged, Anthony wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the prince. He longed to hold the slim man, pull his head down to his shoulder and rub his back soothingly. He craved something else, something more intimate, something that would most definitely change the prince's view of him. Anthony loved Loki too much to risk all that they've built for a simple kiss.

There were moments where the weaponsmith grasped the fleeting idea, the painful  _hope_ , that maybe Loki felt the same. 

Instances when Loki'd wrap the shorter man in his arms, tucking Anthony's head under his chin as he held him close, mumbling the nickname only he was allowed to use - _Tony_. Or when Loki would stare at him with those piercing emerald eyes when he thought he wasn't looking. (He was always looking). Or when he'd watch the stars with him on beautiful nights, laying in the forests and naming the constellations.

Sometimes he wondered if the Norns were just testing him with moments like those nights under the stars, Loki's cheekbones highlighted by the moonlight, eyes still managing to shine emerald as they stared at him with love and a soft smile on his face. His willpower needed to be at an all time high to prevent him from doing something stupid like grabbing the price's hair and crashing their lips together the way he'd imagined for so many centuries.

But alas, he knew it all to be illusions. He was sure Loki knew of his affections. He made no effort to conceal them. Most of Asgard, the palace's servants, and the royal family themselves knew. If Loki reciprocated, he made no move to let Anthony know.

There was simply no possibility of someone as extraordinary, as smart, as gorgeous as his prince would ever choose to be with him. Anthony was nothing but the mud on the sole of his shoes compared to all that. He'd just have to force himself to live with the throbbing he felt in his heart whenever Loki was near. He didn't know how much more he could take but he was willing to suffer through it so as not to lose that brilliance even as just a friend.

As of right now, Loki paced Tony's small workshop, his hands running through his hair, messing up the tiny ponytail. He was stressed and ablaze - literally, green sparks lit up his fingers.

“Honestly, Tony, their ignorance never fails to astound me. It's shocking. They were going off about some party in Vanaheim while Svartalfheim has been asking for help since the start of the year."

”Loki, calm down, love." Anthony realised the endearment left his mouth a little too late but hid it with his next words. "They will come around eventually. They will see sense”

"They're just old fools who ref-" 

"Asgard will sort itself out. No, don't, Loki. You do not need to carry all this weight on your shoulders. Please, my prince. Take a few moments for yourself."

”I can't. Not when Heimdall and I are the only functioning members of this government.“

Anthony made a bold move, walking closer and taking Loki's cold soft hands in his work roughed ones, unafraid of the angry sparks. Loki's magic would never hurt him, he knew. He let their fingers intertwine, refusing eye contact with the green eyed beauty as he did so. "Come work with me. Let's build something together, take your mind off of things.”

"No, Tony." Loki sounded sad, casting his eyes downward. 

"Loki, please."

"I can't and you know that. Nobody is on my side, Tony. No one."

"I am," he said softly, not meeting the prince's surprised gaze. "I am always on your side, no matter what. You could be dressed in all black, trying to convince everyone that you're in white, and I'd be on your side. The way I see it, the way I know is true, is that you are right. Odin and the court are all idiots and bigots for refusing to help Svartalfheim. He may be the king, but that changes nothing. I am not sure how much it is worth to you but I will always be by your side, my prince."

Anthony looked up when Loki raised his chin with gentle fingers. The green eyed stare was stunned and filled with emotions he couldn't decipher.

"Why? I don't understand, Tony. Why would you do that for me?"

"What?" It was Anthony's turn to be confused now, slight anger rising in his chest. "What do you mean? Don't play dumb, Loki. It's not fucking funny. I know you know, you've known for decades, and I have made my peace with that. I have accepted that you do not feel as I do."

"Feel like you do? I am unaware of what you speak, Anthony."

"The fact that I'm in love with you, asshole," Anthony very nearly shouted at him, using a cuss word he'd learned on Midgard. "The fact that I have been in love with you for over a century now, and the fact that you knew but never fucking said anything. Everyone knows, Loki, Don't pretend like you don't."

Loki stared at him, utterly bewildered. Anthony felt his anger receding at the expression, wondering if maybe his best friend truly hadn't known. He wondered how badly he'd just fucked up.

"I didn't know," Loki practically whispered. "Anthony, I truly didn't know y-"

"Yeah, I'm getting that now. Maybe you should lea-"

"Maybe you should listen." Loki cut him off, fixing the weaponsmith with a hard stare. Anthony tried not to let his fear show. "Anthony I did not know you harboured the same feelings for me as I do for you."

Now Anthony was the one staring in bewilderment. He felt rage and hope pool in his chest.

"It is not time for your lies, Loki. I can deal with it but please do not lie to me."

"You know me well enough. You pride yourself in being able to tell when I am lying." Loki took both of the weaponsmith's rough hands into his smooth ones, lifting them up. He watched as the prince pressed a feather light kiss to his knuckles. "Tell me, my Tony. Am I lying?"

Anthony chose not to answer with words. Instead, he freed his hands of the prince's grip only to twine them around his neck, pulling the taller man down and connecting their lips for the first time. He felt rather than heard the soft moan escaping Loki and he kissed him harder, hoping to encourage more of those beautiful noises.

The kiss was broken by the annoying need for air. The two men rested their foreheads together, breathing in the other's breaths as they panted.

"You're sure, Loki?" Tony mumbled. "You're sure about all this? You're sure about me?"

Loki leaned in that tiniest bit to kiss him softly in response. "Surer than I've been of anything, my love," he said once he'd pulled away. "I've wanted this as long as you. Norns, all the time we've wasted!"

"It's alright, my prince," Tony said, talking around the grin threatening to split his face in half. "We have forever from here."

Loki matched his grin, letting a joyful laugh escape his usually guarded self. "Forever from here."

The grin slipped off of the prince's face just slightly as he recalled the reason he'd come here. Anthony groaned at the look on Loki's face. "But first, the court."

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so you get a short little one shot that I pulled out of my ass.  
> I'm trying a new aggressive marketing technique.  
> Leave kudos and comments or I'll step on your toe.


End file.
